


Stay

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One Imagines [18]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Just a small fluffy one-shot about Sebastian.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soffah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffah/gifts).



> So I recently had some amazing comments left by the amazing Soffah and I thought they deserved a little mini fic in return. :3

The quiet drumming of the rain on the windowpane is the only sound in the room. The quiet sound is mixed with the soft light coming through the blinds, gently waking you up.

You sigh softly, trying to bury yourself back into the warm cocoon that was Sebastian’s arms.

It was the first time in two weeks you had seen each other and the two of you planned to spend that time together wisely.

You nuzzle into his chest gently, not wanting to wake up yet. But Sebastian feels you stirring and he tightens his hold on you, his sleep filled voice rumbling in his chest.

“We are not getting up yet.” He murmurs sleepily and you gently nuzzle him in reply.

“No, we’re not.” You agree softly, feeling Sebastian kiss your head gently.

“You’re staying right here in my arms.” He replies, gently moving so he can tip up your chin to kiss you.

You smile softly and accept the warm kiss, almost melting into it.

Sebastian lazily kisses you for a while and then moves so he can kiss your face and neck, making you giggle and laugh.

Soon he presses one last kiss to your head and snuggles back down with you, sighing happily.

You give him a soft happy smile and snuggle back into his chest, closing your eyes and drifting back off to the sound of the rain and the soft beat of Sebastian’s heart.

Sebastian kisses your head one more time and then falls back to sleep with you in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
